


The Happy Couple

by Foilfreak



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Couple Achievement, I refused to refer to him as just the nailsmith, Let the nailsmith be happy, M/M, Not Beta Read, PS I named him Notch, They are gay, and they are CANON, be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilfreak/pseuds/Foilfreak
Summary: After the forging of the Pure Nail was completed, there was nothing tying the Nailsmith to the desolate ruins of the once great Kingdom of Hollownest. At last he could finally be freed from this endless and lonesome path as a nailsmith, by the very knight he had forged his greatest creation for... at least that's what he thought. However, the mighty blow that would have surely sent him plummeting into the watery depths of the City of Tears, never came. With no goal or purpose anchoring him, Notch begins to wander the infested paths of Hollownest, ending up at a hut in the middle of Greenpath, that is occupied by a very strange and charming bug, who's passion for art and creating might just be able to provide Notch with exactly what he is looking for, and perhaps even a little more.





	1. Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new trainwreck of a story. For those of you who don't know me, I am very well known for writing some of the most self-indulgent fanfiction the internet has ever had the misfortune of reading. So I recently got into Hollowknight via watching a lets play of it on Youtube and I have to say that this is one of the most BEAUTIFUL games I have seen in quite a while, but one of my favorite aspects of this game is the TOTALLY CANON gay relationship between Nailmaster Sheo and the Nailsmith, something that I stumbled across after finishing the other lets play and decided that I needed more Hollow Knight content, I found a tutorial for the 'happy couple achievement' and was absolutely floored by the fact that SPOILERS: if you don't kill the nailmaster when you ask him to and instead leave him and go see Nailmaster sheo, you will find them sitting together making little sculptures of the knights of Hollownest and when you talk to Sheo and the nailsmight you get the cutest fucking dialogue and then a little achievement called 'Happy Couple' pops up and its so fucking adorable, and this is basically how they became my OTP for Hollow Knight. Enjoy a slightly longer version that tells the tale of how Hollownest's two biggest gays met and fell in love!!!

Down below the Earth, within the forgotten kingdom of Hollownest, in a city that earned its namesake from the endless stream of tears that fall from above, lives a bug, but not just any bug. His name is Notch, though it has been many a year since anyone has called him by that name, and most who he has encountered since then refer to him simply as, the Nailsmith.

 

All his life he has devoted himself to one cause, one purpose, the creation of the perfect nail. A nail that, when wielded by a true warrior, would be powerful enough to slash down any foe that dared to stand in their way.

 

For the longest time, this goal seemed unattainable, as even though Notch had seen many promising blades enter his shop, their wielders were never worthy enough in his eyes to possess his greatest masterpiece, and even those who were would come to him once or twice but then disappear, never to be seen again. Notch had long since learned to numb his heart of the pain he once felt after realizing the reason behind why his patrons would never return.

 

All this changed however, when a small, unassuming young knight walked into his hut. At first Notch thought nothing of the little knight, in fact he initially mistook them for someone else, but he soon learned this there was more to this knight than meets the eye. Each time they would return, they came back stronger and more powerful than they were before, and each time they would have Notch forge them a new blade, that would better serve their new skills.

 

It was after the Knight returned to him for the third time, with the three pale ore and payment he asked for, that Notch knew that this was the warrior he had been waiting for, who was worthy enough to wield his finest creation. And so Notch set to work with creating the perfect nail, for the perfect wielder.

 

As he gazed down upon the pure nail, Notch was filled with an immense feeling of pride and joy, but his uplifted mood was quickly replaced with an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. Why did he feel this way? He had just completed his life's goal of forging the most powerful nail in all of Hallownest, and yet Notch felt as though his entire world was falling apart, like the only thing keeping him going was that singular goal and nothing else, and now that it was complete, there was nothing left to give his life purpose, nothing keeping him here.

 

Notch returned the nail to its owner, and excused himself, before heading outside. As he exited his hut he turned to the left and walked to the edge of the cliff that looked onward toward the empty streets of the City of Tears. A few moments passed before he heard the quiet steps of the knight, exiting his hut. Notch did not have to look behind him to know that the knight was now standing behind him, looking at him with a curious expression, but otherwise remaining silent. Notch remained silent for a moment longer, before finally speaking.

 

“With a Pure Nail forged, my work in this lifetime comes to an end. My only remaining desire is to see and feel the nail strike true!” The knight made a sound from his spot behind him that Notch interpreted as confusion regarding his request.

 

“I beg you, cut me down. As my final moment in life, I want to taste the blade's exquisite edge. After all this time, all this toil... haven't I earned it?” Notch turned to look at the knight. They had never been a very expressive bug, yet in this moment Notch could see a look of apprehension behind their mask. Notch turned back toward the City of Tears.

 

“Do not hesitate. I beg you” Notch assured. “Cut me down! I want to taste that blade's exquisite edge.”

 

Another moment of silence passed before Notch finally heard the sound of the pure nail, his finest creation, being pulled from its sheath, ready to claim it’s first victim. The pitter patter of steps behind him signaled the beginning of the knights attack, so Notch closed his eyes, and readied himself, with bated breath, to finally taste the sweet release of death at the hands of Hallownest’s most powerful weapon.

 

A loud swishing sound rushed past Notch’s right ear, and the nailsmith opened his eyes just in time to see the body of the knight go sailing past him, off the cliff which they stood and down the cobblestone laid path, before disappearing into the rain covered shroud of the City of Tears, leaving Notch to stand, rooted in his spot, in utter disbelief as the knight’s figure grew smaller and smaller, before disappearing entirely into the distance. After years and years of toiling endlessly in order to make the perfect nail, Notch’s final request, his dying wish to feel the blissful sting of the pure nail along his shell, had been denied, and he had been left to contemplate whether he should pursue the knight, or throw himself off the cliff’s edge, ending the ordeal himself.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah look, another chapter so soon. If only I worked on my other fics this quickly.

Notch had been wandering the infested paths of Hallownest for what felt like an eternity by now. First making his way through the City of Tears, before meandering through the Fungal Wastes, and then Fog Canyon, before finally arriving at the luscious and overgrown area known as Green Path.

 

Before long, Notch arrived at a large open area, where the ceiling and floor were covered in dangerous looking spiked vines. To any other bug these vines might prove to be a rather painful exit, but Notch was not any other bug, and simply unfurled the wings that were hidden by the hard exterior of his shell, allowing him to fly over the spikes, through the narrow spaces between the ceiling and the tall ledges, and around the large bugs with the spiked shells. 

 

Upon reaching the end of the long path, Notch continued onward, his curiosity as to what lies at the end of this treacherous trail driving him forward. At the end of the path was an upward bend that was covered in even more vines, and upon clearing a narrow pass, Notch was met with the sight of a large abandoned stone hut covered in spiky vines, much like the rest of the area it inhabited. The only noticeable trait about the hut was the large stone bench that stood in front of the hut, just off to the side.

 

Notch made his was over to the bench and sat down, casting his gaze down toward his claws, which ached to continue working on the next nail, which only served to remind him of his unfulfilled final request. A bitter feeling spread through Notch’s chest at the memory of the knight abandoning him on the top of the cliff, disappearing into the vast and unending paths of Hollownest with the nail that he had toiled endlessly over.

 

‘Why did they spare me?’ Notch wondered to himself. ‘Surely they have cut down countless foes with their nail without so much as a second thought… so why did they refuse to do the same to me?’

 

“Eh? Well well, who do we have here?” a booming voice pulled Notch from his thoughts. Looking up he saw a large bug wearing a black cloak, a tattered apron covered in a colorful array of some sort of brightly colored substance, and a red band around his forehead, standing in the doorway to the, apparently occupied, hut.

 

“Ah, I am terribly sorry. I wasn’t aware that someone was living here” Notch apologized, getting up from the bench he was sitting on. The stranger laughed.

 

“No need to apologize. I was merely surprised that someone else had managed to make it all the way out here. It’s not the easiest thing, getting to my home” the bug says. 

 

“Is it? I had no trouble getting here at all, though I suppose being able to fly made my journey a bit easier than other’s” Notch replied.

 

“Hmm, well I suppose that makes sense. So, what brings you all the way out here, if you don’t mind me asking? I have never seen you in this area before so I’m assuming you must be a warrior or a traveller of some kind, yes?” Notch remains silent for a moment before sitting back down on the bench he had previously occupied.

 

“Ah, you are correct in thinking that I am not from this area, in fact I came here all the way from the City of Tears, however I am no traveller and even less of a warrior, that much I can assure you of.”

 

“Eh, and why is that? You seem to carry yourself in a way that only a seasoned nail wielder could, not to mention that your claws hold the scars and marks that come only after decades of determined and dedicated training.” the stranger says, moving forward and taking a seat on the bench next to Notch.

 

“While I cannot fault your logic and I’ll admit I do have extensive experience with nails, I’m afraid you haven’t got it all right. You see, my relationship with the nail is one that was forged in the fiery infernos of the kiln and with the endless pounding of hammer against metal. The lifetime I spent with nails was devoted to creation rather than destruction, as is the sole purpose of a nailsmith” Notch explains. The stranger hums in understanding.

 

“I see. I can already tell just by the way that you speak that you must be very skilled in your craft”

 

“Well I would certainly hope so. Though I must confess that it took me my entire life to finally reach this point, and while I haven’t even a single battle under my shell, the nailsmith must fight just as hard as the knight in order to become worthy of the title that they pursue.” The stranger laughs at this and Notch turns to him in confusion.

 

“What is it? Did I say something funny?” Notch asks, slightly irritated and embarrassed that the stranger was laughing at him.

 

“No no, not at all” he assures, gently patting Notch on the arm, still laughing slightly. 

 

“I apologize for laughing during such a serious conversation, but I simply couldn’t help myself. You saying that naismiths have to fight and train just as hard as knights in order to achieve their status made me think back to a time when I was just a young grub, and after a particularly difficult session of training that had me aching for days, I recall thinking to myself that my life would have been so much easier had I become a nailsmith instead. But if your words are true and the life of a nailsmith is just as difficult as the knight’s, then I would have been in for a big surprise.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well I suppose I can’t blame you for thinking that. Many patrons who have commissioned me for work often complained how my prices were too outrageous for something as simple as nail forgery. It was rather insulting at first for people to disregard nail-work as a simple and easy task, but as I grew older and more sure of myself I’d simply tell them that if fixing a nail was so simple then they could do it themselves. That always shut them up” Notch said before the stranger’s words finally registered with him.

 

“Wait, you said that you trained with nails when you were younger. So that must mean that you are a nail wielder, correct?”

 

“Eh? Yes I suppose that is correct” the stranger replied. Notch eyed him in confusion.

 

“You suppose? What do you mean by that?”

 

“At one point in my life, I was indeed a nail wielder, along with my two brothers. We trained together for many years under the guidance and tutelage of the Great Nailsage. After many years spent learning from him, my brothers and I eventually mastered everything the Nailsage had to teach us, and we were eventually granted the title of ‘Nailmaster’. For many years after that I followed the path of the nail wielder, but soon found that the life of a Nailmaster was one that no longer suited me, and so I settled here and began my quest to find a new purpose in life, one that would grant me the inner peace and joy that I seek in life” the stranger explained. Notch stared at the stranger, in disbelief as to what the bug next to him just said.

 

“You… you mean you gave it up?”

 

“I did”

 

“But why? You spent your whole life working to achieve your goal of becoming a nailmaster, why did you abandon it?” Notch demanded, a tiny shred of anger beginning to grow and spread throughout his chest.

 

“Hmm, I suppose that the simplest way to think of it would be because I was no longer satisfied with the direction my life was going in, so I decided to change it.”

 

“But that still doesn’t make any sense, you achieved your goal of acquiring the highest rank a nail wielder can possibly achieve and yet you just gave it up because you didn’t feel like doing it any more, why? Why did you give it up? How could you possibly abandon your sole purpose in life?  **WHY** ?” Notch shouted to no one in particular, the feelings of emptiness and anger forming in his chest mixing and spreading throughout Notch’s body, sending the nailsmith into a confused and enraged panic.

 

“Who said being a nailmaster was my sole purpose in life?” the stranger asked. The calm and soothing tenure of his voice pulled Notch from his panicked state enough to look at the bug.

 

“Tell me, friend, why is it that you are out here in the middle of nowhere? Surely a nailsmith of your calibre would have a great deal of nail work to keep up with, yes?” Notch turned his gaze down to his shaking claws and took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

 

“No. I have no more work. My days as a nailsmith are over” Notch replied, his voice shaky.

 

“Eh, and why is that?” the stranger asked curiously. Notch remained silent for a moment before answering.

 

“Not long ago, a young knight came to me and commissioned me to reforge their sword for them, making it stronger. I promised the knight that if they returned to me with pale ore and some geo, that I would be more than happy to work with their blade. When the knight returned to me for the third time with three pale ore and the payment I asked for, I decided that I would forge this knight a nail that surpassed all the other nails I have ever created” Notch explained. The stranger remained silent as the nailsmith continued.

 

“From this decision, the Pure Nail, my greatest creation, was born, and although I was pleased with the work I had done, I realized that with the most powerful nail in all of Hollownest forged, I no longer had a goal to pursue. My purpose, the sole reason for my existence, had been completed, and I realized that there was nothing tying me to this mortal plane, and so I asked the knight, as my dying wish, to cut me down with the very nail I had created, and end my now meaningless existence.”

 

“I take it that the fact that you are sitting here means that the knight you speak of never granted you your wish then?” Notch shook his head in response.

 

“All my life I have worked and toiled away endlessly, wanting to surpass all who came before me in the art of nail forgery. After all these years, my work finally pays off, and yet I can’t even find it within myself to feel happy” Notch says. “I am beginning to wonder if perhaps I am broken, if all the years I spent pouring my heart and soul into being a nailsmith stole from me my ability to live simply for the sake of living… perhaps I would be better off simply ending my suffering all together”

 

A long period of silence passes between the two bugs. Notch cannot bring himself to look at the stranger after his last statement, internally berating himself for even opening his mouth. Soon Notch can hear the sound of the stranger getting up from his seat, a sign that the bug must have grown tired of talking to him.

 

“What is your name, friend?” the strangers voice startles Notch slightly, and the nailsmith raises his head to look up at the large bug.

 

“Notch. My name is Notch.” The stranger smiles kindly at him and extends his claw to him.

 

“Notch, why don’t you come with me for a moment. There’s something I’d like to show you.” Notch looks between the stranger and his claw in slight disbelief, before slowly reaching out and taking the offered claw. The stranger gently closes his claw around Notch’s and helps the nailsmith stand, his other arm wraps around Notch’s shoulders in a gentle and supportive way. Notch stands stiff as a board, unsure of what he should do as a foreign, but not entirely unpleasant, heat begins to spread throughout his body.

 

“Ah, I… I don’t believe I got your name” Notch stammers slightly. The stranger looks at him for a moment before a kind smile spreads across his face.

 

“Many people have referred to me simply as Nailmaster over the years, but you may call me Sheo.”

 

Notch looks at the stranger, no… Sheo, for a moment before a smile makes its way onto his own lips and he chuckles slightly.

 

“Very well Sheo. What is it that you would like to show me?” Notch asks.

 

“It’s right this way” Sheo says, gesturing toward the hut. Notch allows himself to be lead through the door of the hut by the bug, his thoughts of emptiness and confusion forgotten, for the time being, replaced by an excitement that the nailsmith hadn’t felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed the exchange between Notch and Sheo, cuz I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. I really hope I got their characterizations right. I don't exactly have a lot to go on with them since they have such little dialogue throughout the game, so it's a little harder for me to pinpoint their exact personalities, speech patterns, and behaviors, but I hope I did a good job despite that. Poor Notch, he's just a lost bug looking for a purpose and someone to love him, good thing Sheo's around to provide both of those things for him. Hit me up @foilfreak on tumblr if you want to talk to me about whatever. Anyways thanks so much for reading and I hope to see you all soon for chapter 3.


	3. A New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, It's been a while since I've uploaded, but I have returned with some gay bugs being gay. I hope you all enjoy.

The inside of Sheo’s hut is filled with many things. A few random objects that were likely here when the bug moved in, some covered up by dusty tapestries, others left out and worn away by time and the humidity, all of which were pushed back against the wall to clear up space. Toward the back of the hut, stood an easel with half finished painting of a mask on it, a table with multiple jars and canisters on it stood next to the easel. The object that caught Notch’s attention however, was the large nail that stood propped up against the side wall. Though it was clear from the thick layer of dust that covered the handle and the large red patches of rust that infested the blade that this nail has not been used in quite some time, Notch could tell just from looking at it that this nail must have slain hundreds, if not thousands of enemies, and was likely a formidable weapon during its use.

 

“How long have you lived here?” Notch finds himself asking.

 

“Eh, it’s been quite a while now, though I’m not terribly certain of the exact amount of time” Sheo replies.

 

“I came here after my brothers and I went our separate ways several years ago, and after using it as a base of operations for a few weeks, I ultimately decided to stay and call it home.” Notch nods.

 

“I see. Do you have any idea what this building was before you started using it?”

 

“Hmmmm, you know I’ve wondered that myself many times before, but I never was able to figure it out. The objects I found in it when I first discovered this place were all so random and worn down that my guess was that this might have housed some kind of repair hut or even a garbage dump, but other than that I have no idea” Sheo said. Notch continues to study the various object littered throughout the room, but his attention is pulled when Sheo walks past him and stops just in front of the easel.

 

“Well, here it is” the large bug states, pointing to the half finished painting and dirty water canisters. Notch blinks in confusion. 

 

“You wanted to know why I gave up being a nailmaster didn’t you? Well, here it is.” Notch looked at the paint covered canvas for a moment, unsure of what Sheo was trying to get him to see.

 

“I’m sorry but… what exactly am I looking at?” Notch asks in confusion. Sheo smiles.

 

“My new life’s path.” Notch turns his gaze back to the unfinished painting and the wide array of colors that Sheo was using in order to breath life upon the canvas he was working on. Glancing around the room, Notch finally noticed the numerous other canvases scattered against the back wall, some containing beautifully made portraits and landscapes of objects or places in the surrounding area, others contained pieces that were, for lack of a better term, less skillfully made, either due to the awkward composition, or the inevitable muddying of color that happens when too many different colors are applied to one area. Regardless, all of the pieces showed just how far Sheo had come since he first traded the nail for the paintbrush, and embarked upon a journey down a new and foreign path. 

 

Notch turned his gaze back toward the painting on the easel, observing the various highlights and shadows that gave the muse such a lifelike appearance despite the very flat nature of the canvas.

 

“You said you have brothers, correct?” Notch asks after a long moment of silence, catching Sheo off guard.

 

“Ah, yes, I do, or at least I did” Sheo stammers.

 

“I see, has the cruel lifestyle of a nail master claimed the lives of your brothers?”

 

“Eh? Oh no no, they are both very much alive, at least as far as I know they are, it's just that…” Notch blinks in confusion.

 

“Well, it’s just that my younger two brothers… aren’t exactly on speaking terms anymore, in fact they haven’t spoken to each other in almost two decades, not since… the ‘incident’” Sheo explains.

 

“The ‘incident’?” Notch questions. Sheo grimaces, and remains silent for a moment.

 

“For as long as I can remember, Mato and Oro were always at odds with one another, their differing personalities causing them to argue constantly over one thing or another. When we were children, it was my youngest brother Mato’s dream to master the art of the nail so that one day he could become a teacher himself, and pass on the ways of the nail to many young pupils like himself, a fine dream, though not one I could ever relate to. My brother Oro on the other hand, a crude and rather lazy individual, would often mock and belittle Mato, saying his dream was pointless if he couldn’t pull some kind of monetary gain from it. Mato, believing that everyone deserved to be taught regardless of the amount of geo they had, spent an endless amount of time trying to convince our brother that there was more to life than geo, but unfortunately, Oro was the one person who Mato’s words of nobility, honor, and generosity could not sway, and as a result, the two would continue to but heads over the topic for many years.” Notch remains silent as Sheo continues his story.

 

“As we grew older and once we finally completed our training with the Great Nailsage, the three of us parted ways, though we kept in contact regularly. At some point, I recall Oro fell into a hard spot of debt, likely due to a gambling habit he had developed while in some far off city. Around the same time as this, Mato had begun accruing funds so that he could open up a school house dedicated to teaching any student who had the courage to join the way of the nail. After hearing of Mato’s newfound treasure trove however, Oro sought him out and requested a loan of over 15,000 geo.”

 

“That’s quite a large loan, how on earth is he going to pay that back?” Notch asked.

 

“Well that’s where things start to get ugly. Oro never planned on returning the money to Mato to begin with, and despite knowing how dubious our brother’s word was, Mato naively loaned him the money, and sent him on his way. After months of not hearing anything from Oro, Mato finally lost his patience and went looking for him, only to find that Oro had not only neglected to pay his previous debt with the money that Mato had leant him, but he had also dug himself an even bigger hole by gambling that money away as well. Needless to say that this was the final straw for Mato, who had grown sufficiently tired of Oro’s lies, taunts, and his obsession with geo. Mato challenged Oro to a duel right then and there, and the two fought for three whole days before I managed to arrive and halt the battle.”

 

“Ah, but I take it that you were not able to mend their relationship?” Notch says. Sheo nods his head.

 

“Correct. I was able to stop the duel without much issue, but unfortunately Mato took my attempts to mediate the situation as me siding with Oro over him, and so he left in a furious rage, vowing to never speak to either of us ever again, at least until we both have learned what it meant to be honorable nailmasters, and Oro left not long after him, muttering something about how he didn’t need me to fight his battles for him. They both reside somewhere in the vast regions of Hollownest, but I haven’t seen nor spoken to either of them since that day” Sheo says solemnly.

 

“I see. I apologize for bringing it up, then” Notch says. Sheo brightens slightly.

 

“No need for you to apologize, friend, after all, the quarrels of my family are no fault of yours. If I’m being perfectly honest with you, I think that argument and my brother’s words may have been the catalyst that drove me to finally abandoned my title as nailmaster” Sheo confessed. Notch perked up.

 

“How so?” Sheo remained quiet for a moment.

 

“When my brother Mato accused both me and Oro of being ‘dishonorable nailmasters’ who only fought for the geo we would receive after every duel we fought, and that we had forgotten the reason why we sought out the Great Nailsage and trained to become nailmasters in the first place, it made me question a great deal of things about myself, my determination, and most importantly, whether or not I wanted to continue down the path I had worked to hard to get to” Sheo explained.

 

“Obviously, I came to the conclusion that being a nailmaster was not what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, and not long after that I discovered the abandoned ruins of Hollownest, made this old hut my home, and began the first steps on my journey toward becoming an artist.” 

 

“I suppose we are alike in that respect then” Notch says. Sheo blinks in confusion.

 

“Eh, what makes you say that?”

 

“You say that the falling out with your brothers drove you to pursue a different life path because it made you question whether the path you were already on was really the one for you. Well… creating the pure nail, having my dying wish denied, and wandering around the desolate halls of Hallownest has made me rethink my life’s path as well, although I haven’t the slightest idea where to go or what to do from this point forward” Notch explains. A moment of silence passes between the two before Sheo finally speaks up.

 

“You could always stay here.” This catches Notch off guard and he turns to face the larger bug fully. Sheo stiffens in embarrassment, having realized the gravity of what he just said.

 

“Eh… I mean… You said that your relationship with the nail was one based around creation rather than use, so perhaps you could forge a new life’s path around creating other things” Sheo suggests. Notch hums in consideration.

 

“I suppose that’s true but… what would I create?” Notch asks, more to himself than anyone else. Sheo lifts a claw to his chin and taps his foot on the ground in thought, before moving toward the back of the room and rummaging through a large pile of old wood and vines. When he finds what he is looking for he stands and makes his way back toward Notch. In his claws, Sheo held out a large piece of wood, a sharp looking carving knife, and what looked like a figurine of some kind that Sheo likely carved out of a piece of wood not unlike the one he held in his other claw.

 

“There are many ways to create things, and many things you can do with your creations. Perhaps instead of creating things that are used for battle, you could start creating things that allow you to express yourself and your emotions or even retell a story that has been lost in the passing of time. Regardless of what you decide to do, I am certain it would be a magnificent sight” Sheo states encouragingly. Notch stares at the larger bug in shock, before turning his gaze away.

 

“Sheo, I appreciate what you are trying to do, I really do, but… I am a nailsmith, not an artist like you. Not only do I not possess any artistic skills outside of forging nails and other weaponry, but I can assure you that I am likely one of the most uncreative bugs you will ever encounter, so anything I create will be just as unremarkable. Not to mention I have taken up far too much of your time as it is and I wouldn’t want to impose upon you anymore that I already ha-” Before Notch can finish his sentence, Sheo takes the other bugs claw and places the piece of wood and the carving knife into it, before wrapping his own claws around it in a gentle hold. Notch stares at his claw in confusion before turning his gaze up to Sheo.

 

“In the many years I have been down here studying art and the many forms it comes in, I have learned two very important things” Sheo begins.

 

“The first, is that the process of making and creating art, the trial and error you go through in order to learn new technique or perfect a certain style of art, is far more important that whatever the final product looks like. It took me a very long time to learn that lesson. To learn that just because a piece doesn’t come of the exact way I wanted it to doesn’t mean it’s a failure, but rather, means that there is room for me to learn and improve at what I am trying to do, so that when I try again later, I have more skill and knowledge than I did the first time, and by extension, am able to better execute that piece. I know it may seem random for me to change my life’s path from an accomplished nailmaster to a “starving artist”, but the reason why I chose to start doing art was because I wanted to pursue a path that would allow me to not just gain a new skill, but one that would allow me to grow and mature as a person as well, and allow me to discover who I really am, something I wasn’t so sure of back when I was still a nailmaster” Sheo finished. Notch looks at him with an expression of awe and curiosity.

 

“And the second?” Notch asks. Sheo turns to look Notch in the eyes and remains silent for a moment, before the warmest, kindest smile makes its way onto his face and he finally answers.

 

“Art is a lot more fun to make when you have someone there to share the experience with. I know you said you were a nailsmith and not an artist, but the great thing about art is that anyone can learn to do it if they try hard enough, and your past as a nailsmith would provide you with a great deal of background knowledge if you were to work with 3-D materials such as wood or metal, so even if you didn’t take to drawing or painting there are still many different ways for you to create. Not to mention...” Sheo turns his gaze away bashfully. Notch turns his head in an attempt to reclaim the other bugs gaze.

 

“What is it?” He asks. Sheo turns back toward Notch and takes a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Well… I’ve been down here by myself for quite some time, so I’ve forgotten what it feels like to have other people working alongside you. It gets awfully lonely down here all by myself, so having someone around to keep me company and do art with would be a great change of pace, so I suppose what I’m trying to say is… you are welcome to stay here with me and look for your new life’s path, if you’d like” Sheo says casting a hopeful gaze toward Notch, who stands in surprise and shock at Sheo’s invitation. Notch looks down at the piece of wood and the carving knife he still holds in his hand, Sheo’s claws still wrapped gently around his own. After a moment of silence, Notch feels a small smile make its way onto his lips, and before long he can’t help but laugh happily at the other bug’s kindness and generosity. Now it is Sheo’s turn to be caught off guard, but before he can ask what is so funny, Notch cuts him off.

 

“Well, I suppose if Art Master Sheo insists that I stay then I suppose I can’t say no, although I don’t suppose he would be unwilling to give an old nailsmith such as myself a few art lessons to get me started now would he?” Sheo gazes at Notch with an expression of awe and confusion before a large smile spreads across his face, and he let's free a hearty laugh.

 

“Teaching the great Nailsmith Notch the ways of the artist? It would be my honor” Sheo says, happily.

 

The two waste no time in getting started with their lessons, talking and discussing about the various things they could create using the random bits of debri and tools scattered in and around Sheo’s hut. The newfound excitement Notch feels regarding this new project, as well as his new companion, has freed Notch’s mind, as well as his soul, from the dark pit of despair and confusion that had plagued him earlier that day. For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Notch is finally able to enjoy the sensation that is living without the foreboding expectation that came with his former life as a nailsmith, and it’s all thanks to the kindness and companionship that he found in Sheo, as well as the little knight who sent him on this wild goose chase and allowed him the chance to find happiness and fulfillment here, deep below the surface, in the abandoned paths of Hollownest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while since I've uploaded and I'm really sorry about that. Writers block hit me HARD over the summer and I've only just recently gotten back into writting for my fics (which is kind of ironic since school has started back up and I have a tendency to do most of my writings during class but whatever) anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I considered ending the story here, but I decided that it needed one more chapter just to wrap a few things up into a nice neat little bow, so hopefully I will be able to get that out to you guys really soon. As always thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of my story, leave a comment down below telling me what you thought of this chapter or the story as a whole, and I hope to see you all soon for the final chapter. Bye!


	4. The Happy Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a new chapter and it hasn’t even been that long since the last one. Good job me!

Many days had passed since Notch first left the aging ruins of the City of Tears and arrived at Sheo’s hut, lost and in need of companionship and a new life’s path. Thankfully, the master painter was able to provide both of those things, and Notch has since been living a very happy and content life, learning the ways of the artist under the guidance and tutelage of his new companion.

 

One day, a visitor came through the door of Sheo’s hut, a small unassuming knight, with an expressionless gaze on their face, a tattered grey cloak covering their black body, and the strong and intimidating shine of the pure nail resting upon their back.

 

“Eh, oh look who’s joined us! We have quite a merry crowd now don’t we?” Sheo booms once he notices the knight’s presence. The knight’s gaze shifts from Sheo to Notch, who is sitting next to the large bug, and for a moment, Notch thinks he can see the faintest signs of guilt playing on the knight’s face. Sheo notices the silent tension in the air and decides to continue speaking to the small knight.

 

“This fellow came wandering into my hut, quite distraught and on his own quest for a new calling in life. We talked, and found a common love of creating and building and honing a craft. So now we make art together. It’s good to have company. I hadn’t realized how lonely I was. It’s like being with my brothers again! Stay with us, if you like!” Sheo smiles warmly at the small knight before turning back to his wooden sculpture and continuing to paint the intricate details on the figurine. The knight remains rooted in their spot for a moment, before slowly walking toward Notch who regards them with a smile.

 

“Hmm, hello traveler” Notch begins. 

 

“How strange that we should meet again in a world as vast as this. I must thank you for not killing me when I asked you to. I admit, I was irritated at first, but I had some time to think up there and I soon saw the wisdom in your decision. The world is made of more than metal and weapons. I set out exploring, and soon found my way here.” The knight remains silent as Notch continues his explanation.

 

“Sheo is a master of many arts, and has promised to teach me what he can. I think I’ll be quite happy here.” The knight nods with what Notch can only interpret as happiness or at the very least enthusiasm, but their attention is soon pulled to the small wooden figurines that both Notch and Sheo are currently working on. The knight points at the wooden dolls and looks at Notch expectantly.

 

“Ah, we’re building a full suite of the Kingdom’s Knights. In their time, I barely ever paid them attention, but Sheo keenly remembers each” Notch explains.

 

“Building these models takes patience and a light touch” Sheo pipes in. “It’s worth it though, seeing the grand old Knights of Hallownest come to life before our eyes.”

 

“Indeed, it’s so refreshing. Nothing like the crude practice of nailwork. I just love all the intricate details” Notch states happily. “This is fabulous. I’d never have believed my claws capable of such deft construction.”

 

The knight tilted their head to the side in curiosity, before their gaze settled upon the other figurines the two bugs had yet to begin painting. The knight approaches the table and picks up one of the figurines, turning the wooden doll around in his claws and examining the intricate detailed of the carved chunk of wood.

 

“Eh? Ah, have you taken an interest in the models we are making. You might be a bit young to have known the mighty Knights of Hollownest but, as Notch said, I remember them and their accomplishments well” Sheo states.

 

“Mighty Hegemol was always my favorite. What a towering figure he was, though surprisingly soft spoken for one so large.”

 

“So not too unlike yourself then?” Notch chimes in. Sheo blushes slightly at the compliment. The knight looks at Sheo with a mixture of awe and wonder.

 

“I assure you that even in my prime I was nowhere near the level that these fine warriors were. They were all impressive in their own right, of course. Fierce Dryya, kindly Isma, mysterious Ze'mer ... erm, and the other one.” Sheo scratches the top of his head as he attempts to remember the name of the last Knight, but is unable to.

 

“So much for being an expert on the five Knights of Hollownest” Notch teases. Sheo stiffens in embarrassment.

 

“I remember them! I just… need a moment to remember the last one that’s all.” Notch chuckles lightly as the knight gently sets the wooden figurine back down on the table. They stand still for a moment, seemingly in deep thought, before bowing politely to the two bugs, and beginning to make their way out the door.

 

“Eh, are you leaving us already? Can’t you stay and join us in our project?” Sheo asks. The knight stops a turns back to his former master, and slowly shakes their head, signaling that they cannot, in fact, stay any longer, and with a little wave, the knight turns and walking back out the door.

 

“Hmm, they never did stick around for very long. Sometimes I wish they would lay down their nail and try pursuing another path, but alas, what they do is their decision alone, and I cannot make it for them” Sheo sighs. Notch looks up from his half painted sculpture and smiles at the other bug. Despite his intimidating appearance, Sheo is a truly a very gentle and delicate bug, and Notch was very lucky to have met this kind and loving bug.

 

Placing his figurine and carving knife on the table, Notch moves himself closer to his companion, allowing his head to rest on Sheo’s shoulder. Sheo looks over at Notch in slight confusion, before a smile makes its way onto his face, and the artist returns to his work, but not before placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. The two spend the rest of their day in a comfortable silence, working on their shared project, as well as simply enjoying each other’s company.

 

‘After an age spent toiling alone…’ Notch thinks to himself with a content smile on his face.

 

‘This is much nicer!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I FINALLY FINISHED A FUCKING STORY! This is legit the first time I have ever finished a fanfic that I have started and I am so fucking happy with myself. Even thought this work is a lot smaller than some of my other ones, I really enjoyed writing it and am even considering making this a series. I have a few fic ideas that I could do where I expand upon the world of Hollownest as well as the wonderfull characters within it, but I’m not quite sure if I’m ready to commit myself to another project when I have several others that I would like to finish sometime before I die. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story, leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of my story, I love getting feedback from you guys, and thanks so much for reading. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that first chapter. Hit me up on tumblr @foilfreak if u wanna talk more about this fic or just hollow knight in general. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all next time for chapter 2.


End file.
